Seven Days and I’m In Love
by Kabutogirl93
Summary: Everyone is going on a week vacation trip. Leaving Touya to take care of Shizumasa. But how can Touya take care of a person that finds joy in teasing him! But then again... why does Shizumasa's teasing feel somewhat like flirting? yaoi and shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

_**Seven Days and I'm In Love**_

_Genre: Romance/I might try to add some comedy to create a fun atmosphere _

_Rated: T (for safety)_

_Pairings: Touya x Shizumasa, Takanari x Haine, Touya x Takanari, and probably more_

_Warning: Spoilers, yaoi, and shonen-ai_

_Author's note: My grammar isn't that great, so try not to flame it about it too much_

_Chapter 1_

It was a sunny and morning at the Touguu mansion. But today was the day that Touya, a servant of the Touguu family, hoped would never come. It was the day Takanari Touguu, Haine Otomiya, and everyone went on a week vacation for the summer to the beach. Everyone except Touya that is, and another person.

The problem was, one Touya was in love with Takanari and the idea of being away from him for a week really stung. Two, Touya had to stay a week at the Touguu mansion taking care of Shizumasa Touguu, the heir of the Touguu family and Takanari's twin brother. Whom Touya really didn't even want to be in the same room alone with! Three, Takanari was going to be alone with Haine! Whom is the love of Shizumasa's life, and was in love with both of the Touguu twins! Four, Touya wanted to confess his love this _**week**_ to Takanari! Also there was a whole book of other reasons Touya hated the week vacation trip, but that would take forever to type.

So of course Touya tried to make someone stay at the mansion with him, by begging before everyone left. Everyone that was going on the trip was going to leave by a bus to paradise in a matter of seconds now though. So Touya ran straight to Takanari, who was about to get on the bus, and he exclaimed, "Wait Takanari, please don't go and leave me to take care of Shizumasa-sama! Or at least take me with you!"

Takanari turned around and said, "Sorry Touya, Shizumasa is expected there. But he's in no condition to go, so as his shadow I have to go. Plus we need someone we can trust to tend to him."

Touya then retorted to his master, "Then why can't you just leave Senri-san here then!"

"I am going to because I can't leave my master and woman alone un-protected," answered the perverted doctor from inside the bus.

Ushio, Haine's best friend and Senri's 'women', began to yell at him. Touya sighed disappointedly, and then a hand was placed onto his shoulder. He looked up and Takanari smiled apologetically at him. "Come on, it's just a week, and I know you don't hate him," Takanari said sympathetically.

That was one thing that Touya loved about Takanari, he really knew Touya well. Also it was true Touya didn't hate Shizumasa. He just couldn't forgive him for making Takanari his 'shadow' and taking almost everything that meant something to Takanari away too. But Touya knew Shizumasa wasn't all bad, and knew by living with him he wasn't in the best of shape now a days.

So Touya sighed and said to Takanari, "If it makes you happy then I'll stay with Shizumasa-sama…"

"Even though I know I won't like it," Touya thought to himself.

Takanari gave him a heart-warming smile, and said, "Thank you, Touya! I knew I could count on you!"

That smile urged Touya to kiss him, but he held back as usual. Then Touya realized that this was the perfect time to tell Takanari how he felt about him! So Touya took a deep inhale and said, "Takanari before you go, I think you should know that I-I-I-I-I a-a-a-am in-in l-l-l…"

All of a sudden he was cut off by Haine's voice, that exclaimed, "Takanari-sama, we need to go now! So hurry!"

Takanari then exclaimed, "Okay, just hang on a sec!"

Takanari turned back to Touya, and Touya just mumbled, "I'll tell you when you come back."

Takanari nodded in understanding, and said, "Okay, then I'll see you in a week."

He then sped off into the bus, and the bus then zoomed off. Touya then saw Takanari's head pop out of one of the windows of the bus, and he was waving. Touya began to wave back, and continued to do so until the bus had disappeared out of sight.

Touya sighed and walked back into the mansion. As soon as he got into the mansion, he slammed his fists into the wall in front of him. "Coward, I could have told him then in there that I..!" Touya thought angrily.

Touya then blushed and thought softly, "That I'm in love with Takanari…"

"Touya, what's wrong with you?" asked a female voice, "Takanari-sama reject you?"

Touya turned around to see, Yashiro Todaiji. She was the newest maid, whom had started working here a week ago. She was really beautiful with her short caramel brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Touya had liked immediately because she was really nice to talk to. But she still seemed to get on everyone's nerve with her stubborn attitude and bad habit of teasing.

Touya just shook his head to signify nothing was wrong. Yashiro then shrugged and walked off. Touya turned to look at the clock and noticed it was time for Shizumasa to eat lunch. "Did you prepare Shizumasa-sama's lunch yet?" Touya asked Yashiro.

"My job was to clean not to baby-sit a prince!" Yashiro retorted, "So do it yourself!"

Touya sighed and thought, "That is so like her."

So he walked off to the kitchen and began to make Shizumasa some lunch. It was just common lunch of cooked eel, salad, and Shizumasa's medicine. Touya was done in a matter of fifteen minutes; so after that he rushed off to Shizumasa's room, using a tray to carry the food.

When Touya reached Shizumasa's room he had to take a deep inhale of courage, to knock on the door. When he did Shizumasa voice came up and said, "Alright, alright Senri come on in."

Touya opened the door by using the hand that didn't have a tray of food on it. When he came in Shizumasa was laying down on his bed peacefully. Touya stood still for a second and then began to walk into the room. When Touya shut the door behind him, Shizumasa sat up on the bed, and said, "Why are you so late, Senri? That's really… Touya!"

Shizumasa stared at Touya in disbelief. Touya could understand why, he had never delivered Shizumasa food ever, even when he became a servant to the Touguu's and started living here when he was six. "Sorry, I'm not who expected. But Senri-san went with everyone else, so I'll be his substitute for now." Touya said as he walked over to Shizumasa's large bed.

When Touya got up next to the bed, he placed the food onto the table next to it. Touya turned around to leave eagerly, but Shizumasa grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Stay here," Shizumasa commanded.

Touya sighed as Shizumasa released his hand. He grabbed a chair and sat down beside the bed resentfully. It was unbearably silent as Touya just sat and watched Shizumasa eat his food. In thirty minutes Shizumasa was done eating and Touya was on the verge of slumber. Touya eyes softly fluttered close, but shot open when Shizumasa cleared his throat. "Why didn't you go with them?" Shizumasa asked.

Touya looked down and said, "Because they wanted me to take care of you."

"I see, sorry I'm such a burden…" Shizumasa said sympathetically.

Touya looked up at Shizumasa's face, it was so similar to Takanari that it made Touya miss him already. Touya looked down again to mask the pain he felt. Shizumasa hand lifted Touya's chin, and he began to stare Touya in the eyes. "You hate me don't you?" Shizumasa asked, with a lot of pain in his voice.

Touya shook his head, but then Shizumasa said, "But you can't forgive me for what I did to Takanari, can you."

Touya silently nodded as he thought, "Why is he interrogating me?"

"Then can you try to forgive me for a week?" Shizumasa asked.

"Shizumasa-sama…" Touya began, but Shizumasa interrupted and said, "Call me 'Shizumasa'."

"Shizumasa… why would you want me to do that?" Touya asked.

"Because I never get to go out due to my condition," Shizumasa said, "And you're one of the closest thing I have to friend… So I want to get along with you."

"So what he's saying is he wants to be friends with you," Yashiro's voice sprang up.

Touya turned around to see Yashiro right next to the door. "Why are you here?" Shizumasa asked grudgingly.

Yashiro shrugged and left quickly. Touya turned his attention back to Shizumasa, and asked, "Is what she said true?"

Shizumasa just nodded, and then Touya stood up. He silently picked up the remains of the tray, and turned to leave. Touya then turned his head around to Shizumasa and said smiling, "You know, I'd like that a lot!"

Touya thought he saw Shizumasa blush, but ignored it and left. Touya was really happy that Shizumasa actually wanted him as a friend instead of a servant.

A few borings hours past and then Touya decided to take a bath. As he did he thought about how nice it would be to have Shizumasa as a friend. Then after fifteen minutes of taking a bath Touya went out to get his clothes. But all he saw was a maid outfit about his size!

"Damn you, Yashiro! Why do you always do these kind of things?!" Touya thought as he put the maid outfit on.

It was comfortable and all, but it made Touya feel silly. So he stomped out of the bathroom to find Yashiro.

She was in the hall dusting off the tables. When she then said, "Hey Touya, you better make Shizumasa lunch now or… Bwahhahahahahahahaha!!"

Yashiro began to roll over laughing as Touya just glared at her. "Why did you do this Yashiro?" Touya asked.

She stopped laughing, but giggled, "I didn't but I'm upset that I didn't! Because you look adorable! Heh heh!"

"Then who did?" Touya asked angrily.

"Don't know but you better get the food ready for Shizumasa!" Yashiro said still giggling.

Touya had no chose but to hurry and make Shizumasa food. It took him fifteen minutes again to prepare the food. He hurried off in the maid outfit and with the tray of food to Shizumasa's room. When he got there, Shizumasa greeted him by saying, "I knew that would look cute on you!"

Touya then fumed, "So it was you!"

Shizumasa smirked and nodded. Touya angrily set the food on the table and Shizumasa began to eat happily. Touya just glared at him, and stayed to wait for Shizumasa stop eating so he could yell at him. When Shizumasa was done eating Touya yelled, "Why in the hell did you do this?"

"Because you look so cute like this…" Shizumasa said smirking.

Touya blushed and argued, "You don't call another guy cute!"

"But I just did so. Are going to kiss me as a reward of my courage?" Shizumasa asked teasingly.

Touya shook his head violently, and yelled, "You know… this is a very bad way to start the week of me taking care of you!"

"Yeah, but who cares?" Shizumasa asked.

Touya couldn't take this anymore and decided to hurry out of the room. So he quickly gathered the dishes and turned to leave. But Shizumasa grabbed Touya's hand, spun him around, and dragged him close to him. Then unexpectedly enough Shizumasa kissed Touya on the cheek.

Touya dropped the dishes in his hands and began to blush really hard. Shizumasa's were so soft, warm, and comforting that Touya didn't want to pull away. When Shizumasa's lips parted Touya's cheek, Touya just stared at Shizumasa in the eyes completely stupefied. Touya was still blushing and his eyes were really wide. So Shizumasa said smiling, "You look even cuter when you're surprised and in a maid outfit! Don't worry about the mess, I'll have Yashiro to clean it up."

Touya ignored the remark and ran out of the room, feeling _**really**_ embarrassed! He continued to run until he reached his room, Touya ran inside, and slammed the door behind him. Touya turned around and let his back slide down against the door. He was breathing hard as he thought to himself, "Seven days is going to be a lot longer then I expected!"

Touya then touched the cheek the Shizumasa kissed, and whispered, "But maybe it won't be that bad…"

Touya then gasped when he found out what he just said. He then stood up and whined out loud, "What am I saying?! Someone other than Takanari kissed me! So of course it's going to be a terrible week!"

But then when he recalled Shizumasa's soft lips against his cheek, he couldn't help but squeal. He softly rubbed the spot where Shizumasa kissed him and he smiled. "Maybe it only felt nice because Shizumasa looks exactly like Takanari," Touya thought, "That has to be it! Right?"

Not so sure about that… but maybe. One thing was for sure though… seven days is going to seem longer then Touya or anyone had expected.

_**The End of Chapter 1 **_

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Sorry, that my grammar is not the best. I am okay with flames but please take it easy on me! That aside please review, I'd really love to hear what you think of it._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seven Days and I'm In Love**_

_Genre: Romance/I might try to add some comedy to create a fun atmosphere _

_Rated: T (for safety)_

_Pairings: Touya x Shizumasa, Takanari x Haine, Touya x Takanari, and probably more_

_Warning: Spoilers, yaoi, and shonen-ai_

_Author's note: My grammar isn't that great, so try not to flame it about it too much_

_Chapter 2_

Touya woke up the next morning by the annoying alarm clock. He was still pretty tired, even though the alarm rang at eight a.m. Then the idea of going to make Shizumasa breakfast just made him want to go back to sleep even more. But Touya still promised Takanari he would take care of Shizumasa, so he had no chose but to get up and change into non-pajama clothing.

When he was done changing he went straight to the kitchen. He decided to just make Shizumasa cereal, since it was really simple and Touya could finish fast enough to eat breakfast too. It took him only a couple seconds to make it breakfast for Shizumasa, so he sped off to his room pretty soon.

When he got to Shizumasa room the door was open so it was pretty access into the room. Shizumasa was sitting up on his bed and staring at a paper or something in his hand. Touya cleared his throat and said, "Uh… can I come in?"

Shizumasa jolted up quickly, and tucked the paper or something under his pillow. Then he turned and looked at Touya with wide eyes. Touya then asked confused, "What was that?"

Shizumasa shook his head violently and said in panic, "I-it-it w-was nothing special!"

Touya knew that if that was so Shizumasa wouldn't be acting like that. But Touya decided it was best not to pry into Shizumasa's belongings… especial since Shizumasa's woods are really _**dark**_.

So Touya did the same thing as yesterday with putting Shizumasa's breakfast down on the table next to his bed. Except this time he tried to run out of the room because he was starving! But once again Shizumasa grabbed his hand and stopped him from going anywhere. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Shizumasa asked.

Touya didn't answer because now he was really pissed off. "You poisoned this, didn't you?" Shizumasa then asked.

Touya turned around and gave Shizumasa an 'are you stupid, of course not!' look. But then Shizumasa said, "I want you to eat one spoon of the cereal."

Touya asked, "What, why would I do that?"

"Because I won't eat it if you don't," Shizumasa said stubbornly.

Shizumasa grabbed the bowl of cereal, used the spoon to scoop some of it, and raised it Touya. Touya sighed, and Shizumasa then said happily, "Open up and say 'ah'."

Touya got on his knees so he was the same height as the bed, and opened his mouth as instructed. Shizumasa brought the spoon close to his mouth but then curved it upward. For some reason, Touya allowed his open mouth to follow Shizumasa's spoon with cereal. Then for some random reason Shizumasa curved the spoon down, and Touya followed the spoon again. Touya irritated exclaimed, "What I the hell are you doing?!"

Shizumasa then held the spoon still and said, "Because you look so cute following the spoon like that! You look like a cute little baby chick."

Touya began to boil, until he noticed that Shizumasa had stopped moving the spoon. So he enveloped the spoon with his mouth and let the spoon pop out of his mouth as the cereal stayed behind. Like most people Touya chewed and then swallowed it. Shizumasa then said, "So it wasn't poisoned… sorry for doubting you."

Touya sighed and then resumed to stomping out the room. Then Shizumasa asked, "Hey Touya, why don't we go on a trip into town?"

Touya turned around surprised and asked, "Wha-what?!"

Shizumasa smirked and said, "Eat breakfast and we'll go into town! Which means we'll bring Kiriaki, Yashiro, you, and me. "

Kiriaki was Shizumasa's personal bodyguard. But that aside Touya hadn't gone into town in awhile, and he really wanted to, too! So he began to get really excited. "So hurry up and eat now Touya, so we can go into town together!" Shizumasa said happily.

Touya ran out of the room, feeling really excited. He went directly and began to fix himself up a breakfast of the same cereal that Shizumasa was eating. Touya was so excited about going to into town that he began eating so quickly that he started choking. Luckily, Yashiro came into the kitchen and helped him with that. But unfortunately… she stayed to make sure Touya didn't choke again. "Why are you in such a hurry?" Yashiro asked.

Touya then realized that Yashiro wasn't told the good news yet. So he said excitedly, "Shizumasa is going to let us go into town together!"

"'Us'? You mean I'm going too?" Yashiro asked and Touya nodded.

"Um… that sounds like fun but I don't live here…" Yashiro said, "So I can go into town anytime I want, unlike some people."

"But it's no fun without you!" Touya lied, Yashiro was fun but not that fun.

Touya actually just despised the idea of being alone with Kiriaki and Shizumasa mainly. "Yeah, I know I am," Yashiro boasted, "But why go out with people I work with when I can see then at work?"

Touya then said, "But you hardly see Kiriaki at work!"

Yashiro flinched and then started blushing. Touya then thought to himself, "Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess I can go…" Yashiro muttered.

Touya then cheered, "Yay!"

"So hurry the hell up so we can get going!" Yashiro yelled, then with that she was out of the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Touya thought, but he continued to finish his breakfast.

Then in thirty minutes, Touya was ready to get going into town and so was Yashiro. They were outside of the mansion, and right next to the car waiting for Shizumasa and Kiriaki to come out of the mansion. Shizumasa came out first in regular clothing, and asked, "Ready to go?"

Touya smiled and nodded. Yashiro just brushed her hair with her hand. Then Kiriaki followed after Shizumasa out, and Touya noticed that Yashiro began to turn red. Kiriaki walked straight over to Yashiro and patted his hand onto her head. "Are you sick or something Yashiro-chan?" Kiriaki asked.

Yashiro shook her head violently, and looked Kiriaki dead in the eyes. They shared some kind of romantic stare, which kind of made Touya embarrassed that he was watching them. But Touya really liked these kind of romantic stuff so he continued to stare.

All of a sudden cherry blossom petals began to fall on to Kiriaki and Yashiro. The problem with that was that there weren't any cherry blossom trees at the Touguu mansion. Touya glanced at the car, and he saw that Shizumasa with a basket full of cherry blossom petals. He was throwing the petals on Kiriaki and Yashiro, which Touya thought was really sweet. Until Shizumasa tossed the **basket**at them, which hit Kiriaki in the head as Yashiro ducked. "Can we go now?" Shizumasa asked, while Touya stared at Shizumasa in total shock.

Yashiro helped Kiriaki up and nodded. So with that they all got into the car and sped off to town. It wasn't the best rode trip to town, since Kiriaki had an ice pack on his head while he was driving. So probably everyone felt as though they had to brace for the impact of a crash. But they got to town without any problems except finding a parking space.

They finally found a parking space near in the parking lot of a mall. When they got out of the car Shizumasa hooked arms with Touya, and asked, "So where will we go first?"

Touya tried to nudge his arm away from Shizumasa's but it was no use. So instead Touya looked down and blushed as his arm remained hooked to Shizumasa's. "How about Tokyo Tower?" Yashiro asked with Kiriaki standing next to her.

Shizumasa then said sounding irritated, "Okay, then how about you two go where ever you like while Touya and I go somewhere else?"

Kiriaki then said, "But Shizumasa-sama I'm your bodyguard and Yashiro is Touya's best friend! We should travel together for safety."

Shizumasa made an annoyed groan and then said, "Okay then suit yourself…"

Then all of a sudden Shizumasa grabbed Touya by the hand and began to run into the crowd of people. "Shizumasa-sama, Touya, what are you doing?!" Yashiro and Kiriaki yelled.

Shizumasa was running so fast, that Touya almost tripped as he ran along or dragged along was more like it. Soon they were out of the crowd and then Shizumasa ran them all the way to a park. But then all of a sudden he stopped running and fell on his knees. Touya kneeled next to Shizumasa and saw that he was breathing really hard and sweating a lot.

Touya then recalled that Shizumasa was still sick and running like that would make it worse. So Touya put Shizumasa's arm over his neck and lugged him over to a bench to rest. When they were both seated, Touya said, "You shouldn't run like that… you could get really hurt in your condition."

"Yeah, I guess it serves me right…" Shizumasa muttered.

Shizumasa looked at Touya and their eyes met. Shizumasa's arm, that was still over Touya's shoulder, tightened it's grip on Touya's neck. So Touya feeling really uncomfortable removed the arm from his neck, and asked, "So now what do we do?"

Shizumasa got up and looked around for second. "How about we go looking around?" he then asked.

Touya shrugged, as he thought to himself, "Might as well enjoy myself before Yashiro and Kiriaki find us and totally kills us."

Touya then noticed a man with a cart, who seemed to be selling ice cream. So he grabbed Shizumasa by the arm and dragged them to the cart. "Two ice creams please," Touya said to the ice cream man.

"What kind?" the man asked while getting out two cones.

"Vanilla," Touya and Shizumasa said in unison.

They turned to look at each other surprised, as the ice cream guy scooped up two vanilla ice creams. When the ice cream was handed to Touya he quickly took it, and started eating it while feeling himself blush. "Shizumasa actually likes vanilla!" Touya thought, "I thought he liked chocolate or something like Takanari!"

"Hey look a ferris wheel!" Shizumasa said, "Let's finish our ice cream and get going!"

Touya looked to his right and there was a ferris wheel right across the street. But he took his time eating his ice cream because it wasn't like the ferris wheel was going to disappear or anything. Although Shizumasa seemed to have finished his ice cream, due to the excitement. "Hey, can I have some of your ice cream?" Shizumasa asked.

"What?" Touya exclaimed.

But the stubborn Shizumasa snatched the hand that Touya was using to hold the ice cream, and licked the ice cream. Touya blushed, letting the ice cream go, and allowing it to sleep into Shizumasa's hand. Shizumasa finished it off pretty quickly too. When he finished off the ice cream, Shizumasa turned to Touya. Who was still blushing and completely frozen from the shock of Shizumasa stealing his ice cream. "Are you okay?" Shizumasa asked.

"What do you mean 'are you okay'?" Touya exclaimed, "You took the ice cream that I was eating!"

"So you want me to by you another ice cream or something?" Shizumasa asked sounding really confused.

"That's not it!" Touya explained, "When you put your mouth on something that someone else put their mouth on, it's considered a kiss without contact in Japan!"

All of a sudden Shizumasa smiled, reached his hand out to touch Touya's chin, and tipped Touya's face up to look at him. "Okay then, would you be less mad if I kissed you right now?" Shizumasa asked, "This time it'll be with real contact!"

Touya felt himself blush like crazy, as Shizumasa's face zoomed into Touya's. Touya closed his eyes in fear, but he didn't feel anything contact his lips. Instead he felt a head knock into his head softly. So he opened his eyes and saw that Shizumasa was smiling. "I was kidding!" Shizumasa said, "come on, lets go to the Ferris wheel now!"

Touya sighed and thought relieved, "Good, it was just a tease! Besides these lips I reserved for my master Takanari to take first!"

Shizumasa and Touya then walked toward the ferris wheel side by side. They weren't holding hands yet, Shizumasa's hand seemed to brush against Touya's hand every ten seconds! When they reached the ferris wheel it only took ten seconds for Shizumasa to grab Touya's hand. Touya was prepared though and swatted his hand away as soon as it happened. Touya glanced in triumph at Shizumasa's face. Unfortunately Shizumasa looked really sad and that was a real victory turn off for Touya. So Touya resentfully grabbed Shizumasa's hand.

Shizumasa then squeezed Touya's hand and dragged him over to the ferris wheel cart. Luckily the line was pretty short so Shizumasa and Touya turn was going to come in about one minute. But as they stood hand in Touya heard some girls squealing and whispering stuff like 'Why are the cute one's gay?', 'Kyah, I love yaoi!', and 'OMG, what a cute couple!'. Which made Touya feel really embarrassed, and when it was their turn to get in the cart he ran right in!

When they got in to a cart Touya sat on the opposite seat of Shizumasa's, so they were facing one another. Touya looked out the window of the cart so that he wouldn't be looking at Shizumasa. "Hey Touya," Shizumasa said, "Why does it make you so upset that I made Takanari my shadow?"

Touya turned his head to Shizumasa quickly in surprise. "Because I care about Takanari a lot…" Touya muttered resting his head on the window.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Shizumasa asked.

"He took me in at the orphanage and raised me," Touya said, not wanting to admit his love for Takanari to Shizumasa.

"I see then…" Shizumasa said confidently, "then I'll do my best to make sure that Takanari can finally escape my shadows."

Touya looked at Shizumasa, saw how serious he was, and believed him. "But in return you have to switch your loyalty to me!" Shizumasa said teasingly.

That killed Touya's trust in Shizumasa, again. But then Shizumasa smiled and Touya couldn't help but smile back. "So what do you think of your parents?" Shizumasa asked.

Touya flinched, looked down, and mumbled, "I never knew my parents, and I hate them for abandoning me."

"You shouldn't think that way," Shizumasa said sympathetically.

"Why shouldn't I?" Touya asked angrily.

"Well, you don't know why they left you there," Shizumasa responded.

"Well, I'll never know why they left me," Touya said irritated, "So what else should I think?"

"Then I'll search for them or find information on them for you!" Shizumasa exclaimed.

"What?" Touya asked surprised, flickering his head up quickly.

"If knowing about them means that much to you… then I'll do it," Shizumasa said sounding really serious, with a face that was just as serious.

"You'd do that f-for me?" Touya asked shocked.

Shizumasa smiled and said passionately, "You're someone really precious to me so I'll do almost anything to make you happy."

Touya blushed and said smiling, "Thank you so much!"

Shizumasa turned red, turned around, and stared out the window. Touya sighed, and thought to himself, "Is he shy or something?"

Shizumasa then stood up and the cart wobbled just a bit. Touya stayed seated as Shizumasa seated himself right beside Touya. Then Shizumasa softly rested his head onto Touya's shoulder. But this time instead of feeling disturbed… Touya felt disturbingly calm and comfortable. Although they only stayed like that for a couple seconds because the ride ended.

When the ride lady opened the cart door Touya then realized what was going on, and stood up immediately making Shizumasa's head landed into the seat of the cart cushion. Touya rushed out blushing, as he thought to himself, "Why was I letting Shizumasa lean on me like that?!"

Touya then seated himself on to a bench that was on the sidewalk and in front of the ferris wheel. He flopped his head backward to look up at the light blue sky. "I don't get Shizumasa at all…" Touya thought.

"First he makes me wear a maids outfit and then he takes me into town…." Touya thought frustrated, "It's as if he's flirting with me! Even though we all know that Shizumasa is in love with Haine-san!"

Touya sighed and stared at the birds flying in a V order. "Worse of all… why in the heck was I going along with it so peacefully all of a sudden?!" Touya thought confused.

"Doesn't your head hurt when you look up like that?" asked Shizumasa's voice.

Touya forwarded his head and saw that Shizumasa was standing right before him. Touya then just shook his head in response. "Well, just try not to run off a ferris wheel," Shizumasa said, "I couldn't get off because you ran off and made the cart wiggle around a lot."

Touya lowered his head hoping that his bangs would cover his embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" Touya mumbled.

"It's okay," Shizumasa said.

Then all of a sudden Shizumasa grabbed Touya's right hand, that was still on his lap. As Shizumasa hoisted Touya up, Shizumasa said happily, "Shall we get going?"

Before Touya could reply Shizumasa was already pulling him off to god knows where. The next thing Touya knew they were in the middle of the towns shopping area. Shizumasa then asked, "So where should we go next?"

"Wait a second! Why are we in the middle of town and surround by so many people?" Touya asked frustrated. Although in truth there weren't even that many people, Touya just embraced that there were any.

All of a sudden a fake arrow seem to have shot at Shizumasa's chest after he released Touya's hand. "I see, so you don't wanna be seen by other people with me!" Shizumasa said painfully.

Shizumasa was also pretend crying which somehow made Touya embarrassed to be standing next to him in the middle of such a large crowd. "I didn't say that!" Touya whined as he felt himself blush.

"Okay then what's the problem?" Shizumasa asked, looking Touya dead in the eyes and with his mouth curving to the right slightly.

"We'll I d-don't know…" Touya muttered, averting his eyes to the ground as he added, "I guess I'm so used to you being mean to Takanari and I… That it's hard to be friendly with you…"

Touya felt Shizumasa's hand place itself onto his head and softly ruffle his hair. That made Touya relax a little; he liked having his hair ruffled like the way Shizumasa did so. Shizumasa's hand then softly brushed itself against Touya's cheek. Touya looked up and hesitantly looked into Shizumasa's. In those eyes Touya saw a pool of sadness, which shocked Touya so much that he couldn't move. "Then I promise that when Takanari comes back I'll try my best to be a little more kind to him…" Shizumasa said painfully.

Touya smiled reassuringly, not knowing what else to do, and said, "That's all I really want."

Shizumasa smiled and then used his hand to tip Touya's chin up. All of a sudden Touya's mind went totally blank as Shizumasa planted a soft kiss onto his cheek. It took Touya twenty seconds to decide whether to blush his heart out or push Shizumasa away, and unfortunately for him… he did both.

Shizumasa fell down on his bottom, and Touya embarrassed fell backwards on his in the opposite direction compared to Shizumasa. Touya began to panic since Shizumasa was probably angry and that could be a very bad thing. But instead of being mad like Touya expected Shizumasa just smiled extremely warmly. "You're so cute Touya," Shizumasa said standing up, "You make me want to smile every time you blush."

Touya, frustrated and embarrassed, stood up and retorted, "You shouldn't do or say those kind of things unless it's with a lover!"

Shizumasa grabbed Touya's left hand, raised it to his lips, and asked, "So will you be my lover for the day?"

Touya jumped back as he swiped his hand away from Shizumasa's. Shizumasa was as wide eyed as Touya was. "Uh… I can't be you're lover!" Touya flustered, "But I-I-I can be your best friend today though!"

Shizumasa smiled again but Touya saw in his eyes that it was just one of the smiles that Shizumasa used to hide how he really felt. Touya really hated that smile because that was one of the things that made him feel so insecure with Shizumasa. Touya reached his hands out to Shizumasa's face and he yanked Shizumasa's mouth down to a frown. "Don't smile at me if you don't really feel like it," Touya mumbled, "I don't like it."

Shizumasa frown then turned into a smile, but this time it meant something. Shizumasa went on his knees, grabbed Touya's, and kissed it. Touya blushed, Shizumasa looked up and smiled. "Whatever the princess wants he gets," Shizumasa said happily.

Embarrassed Touya looked around to see if anyone was looking, and unfortunately for him there was a group of girls (yaoi fan girls probably) squealing and staring at them. So Touya tried to get Shizumasa's hand to let go of his hand, but Shizumasa's grip just tightened. "I told you not to do that unless we were lovers!" Touya whined.

"Then today can't we…" Shizumasa began.

But before he could finish Touya interrupted by exclaiming, "No, we can only be friends going into town together today!"

Shizumasa sighed, nodded, and got up off his knees. Relieved that the matter was finally was out of the way Touya looked at some of the stores around them. Not seeing any store that caught Touya's attention, he thought to go look else where. Touya then tried to drag Shizumasa away, but he just stood as still as a stone. "Where are we going?" Shizumasa asked while holding his ground.

"I want to check out the other shops!" Touya exclaimed while trying without success to tug Shizumasa with him.

Touya had to bring Shizumasa with him because since Kiriaki and Yashiro weren't there to watch them, Shizumasa was now Touya's responsibility. Even though Touya really didn't want to baby-sit someone like Shizumasa, he still made a promise to Takanari that he would take care of him. Meaning at the moment if Touya wanted to go check out stores then he needed to bring Shizumasa with him. But with the way things were going that wasn't going to happen.

But unexpectedly enough Shizumasa began to walk with him. Touya stopped walking and looked at Shizumasa surprised. Shizumasa smiled happily and said, "Like I said, whatever the princes… Touya wants he gets."

Touya blushed and flickered his other way. "Whatever!" Touya retorted.

Then Shizumasa and Touya began to walk hand in hand around town. Touya was just plain upset, and stomped around town instead of walked. But deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, etc. down Touya was really happy about what Shizumasa had told him. Since no one had ever said that they would do whatever he wanted and he was usually the person doing whatever everyone else wanted.

Five hours then past, with Touya and Shizumasa eating at a restaurant for lunch to shopping for uselessly cute things to actually useful things and then back to eating. (Mainly they went shopping.) Now they were on their way back to the car that drove them to town and in the middle of town again. Shizumasa and Touya each had two bags of things they bought in hand.

All of a sudden Touya noticed a cute little hat shop and decided to go check it out. Touya went in with Shizumasa and looked at a bunch of cute to weird hats. Touya didn't find any of the hats he saw at the moment worth buying. That is until his eyes rested onto a cute white bonnet with a sky blue tie on it. Touya found it very cute and liked it immediately. The only problem was that the bonnet was way to girly for a guy, so if he bought it who knows what will happen to his social status.

He sighed, turned away disappointed, and began to walk out the shop. He was going to call Shizumasa to go but Shizumasa then said, "Excuse me! I'd like to buy this bonnet!"

Touya turned around and saw Shizumasa holding the bonnet that he wanted. Touya just stared at Shizumasa as he walked over to the register. Shizumasa smiled at Touya as he bought and said, "I'm going to buy this for Haine. I think she'll like it, don't you?"

Touya didn't answer due to the fact that something had stabbed at his heart when Shizumasa mentioned Haine. Touya knew he should be glad that Shizumasa was pursuing her because it gave him a chance with Takanari. So why wasn't he happy? As they walked out of the hat shop that question continued to trouble Touya in his mind. Even when they reached the park which Shizumasa had run them to get away from Yashiro and Kiriaki, the same question began to swim around Touya's head.

That is until Shizumasa stopped and asked, "What's wrong Touya?"

Touya stopped walking and turned to look at Shizumasa with wide eyes. Touya then shook his head. He definitely didn't want Shizumasa to know what was troubling him because Shizumasa would probably try to say something really embarrassing.

But then again Touya had to know what Shizumasa really thought of Haine for some reason unknown to him. So Touya decided to ask, "I-I w-was just wondering…. aren't you in love with Haine-san?"

Shizumasa looked at him now with wide eyes, and Touya began to wish he hadn't said anything. But then Shizumasa smirked and that made Touya relax just a little bit. Shizumasa placed the two bags in his hand down and took out the bonnet he was going to give to Haine. "To tell the truth… I'm in love with someone else…." Shizumasa said.

Touya then jolted in surprise as his heart began ramming at his chest. "But that person is in love with someone else…" Shizumasa muttered, "And Haine is the first person who told me they loved me, so I wanted to try to fall in love with her."

"What do you mean 'wanted'?" Touya asked confused, "Aren't you still trying to pursue Haine-san?"

Shizumasa placed the bonnet onto Touya's head, and said, "Yes I am still trying to pursue her. But I think the person I really love has already won me over… a long time ago."

Touya then asked blushing, "Who is that person?"

Shizumasa didn't respond, but Touya began to realize that his face was zooming into Touya's. He began to blush really hard as he felt something brush against his lips. But then all of a sudden a fist came out of no where and smacked into Shizumasa's face. Shizumasa quickly fell onto to the ground, and Touya turned to see that the fist belonged to Yashiro. "That was for ditching us you b--!" Yashiro yelled, "Not to mention for trying to f-- kiss Touya in the corniest fashion!"

Touya wasn't all that surprised by Yashiro's sudden outburst, since he already knew she has a bad temper. But Shizumasa on the other hand was wide eyed at Yashiro, and there was a really red bruise on his cheek. Kiriaki then appeared behind the really angry Yashiro and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on, their still kids," Kiriaki said soothingly, "Let them have their share of fun."

Yashiro turned red and then nodded. Touya was now surprised but he just decided to go help Shizumasa up instead of worrying about Yashiro x Kiriaki. When Touya helped Shizumasa up he noticed that Shizumasa was looking at him strangely that Touya had never seen before, it looked like… love maybe. Touya shook it off, and did his best to believe that it looked nothing like love.

Shizumasa then went to get the two bags that he had left on the ground, but instead Kiriaki grabbed them for him. Yashiro walked over to Kiriaki and grabbed one of the bags too. Shizumasa sighed, and then they were all off to the car, again.

When they got into the car, Yashiro chose to sit in front with Kiriaki, whom was driving again. So that left Touya sitting next to Shizumasa in the back seat. Touya didn't mind, he was actually happy to sit next to his new friend.

But for some reason during the drive Touya began to remember what Shizumasa said and did earlier. Which made him feel really uncomfortable sitting next to Shizumasa. Although Shizumasa didn't seem to feel the tension since he just rested his head onto Touya's shoulder. Touya's sighed and thought, "I really don't understand you Shizumasa… but one things for sure… I really like you."

So with that thought Touya relaxed and rested his head onto Shizumasa's. He seemed to have drifted off to sleep during the drive because the next thing he knew it they were back at the mansion. Kiriaki and Yashiro got out of the car first, but only Kiriaki of opened the door for Touya and Shizumasa to get out of the car. Touya raised his arms in the air and stretched them out a bit. "You know even though you two ditched us," Yashiro said, "that was fun, so we should go again sometime."

Touya smiled and nodded. Looked back at the car, to see that Kiriaki was taking the things that Shizumasa and Touya bought out. Touya then noticed when Kiriaki turned around that he was blushing, and realized that Yashiro and Kiriaki must have had fun without Shizumasa and himself. But he chose to shake off the jealousy off since he and Shizumasa had fun without them too.

When everyone in the house Kiriaki placed the shopping bags beside the entrance for Touya and Shizumasa to take. Yashiro went off to get back into her maids outfit and get back to work, and Kiriaki followed after her. Touya picked up his share of things as Shizumasa did so too.

That was when Touya realized that he still had the bonnet on his head. He quickly took it off and looked over at Shizumasa, whom was walking away at the moment. "Wait! Weren't you going to give this to Haine-san?" Touya asked waving the hat in the air.

Shizumasa looked over his shoulder and smirked. "I changed my mind," Shizumasa said, "You can keep it instead."

Shizumasa smiled in way that made Touya's heart skip a beat. When Shizumasa walked away from Touya's sight, Touya began to get really confused. He had never skipped a beat for anyone but Takanari! So he was really confused about his feelings for Shizumasa.

He pressed the bonnet against his chest and felt his heart beating really fast. "I don't understand what's happening to me?" Touya thought feeling really stressed and confused.

Then Shizumasa's flashed through his mind, and his heart beat faster as he felt himself blush. "One things for sure…" Touya thought, "I really like him…"

_**End of Chapter 2**_

_Author's note: Dang, this chapter was a lot harder to plan out then the last one! Oh well, at least this chapter is done… now I have to deal with the next chapters….cringe in fear. I was so relieved to release this I forgot to check for errors, so I'll understand if you flame me. (just try to be nice about it) That aside I was kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews I got. But many thanks for the two people who actually did review the first chapter. I'm going to continue on with this because I have been dieing to type this story. But that doesn't mean I don't want reviews! So gets on knees please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Days and I'm In Love**

_Genre: Romance/I might try to add some comedy to create a fun atmosphere _

_Rated: T (for safety)_

_Pairings: Touya x Shizumasa, Takanari x Haine, Touya x Takanari, and probably more_

_Warning: Spoilers, yaoi, and shonen-ai_

_Author's note: My grammar isn't that great, so try not to flame it about it too much_

_Chapter 3_

The next morning was another morning with Touya bringing breakfast to Shizumasa's room. But this time Touya happily walked into Shizumasa's room, and he actually wanted to see Shizumasa this morning. Touya didn't know why he wanted to see Shizumasa but he just did. Maybe it was because he had such a good time yesterday and thought that Shizumasa had to be the best friend he's ever had so far. Also Touya woke up early this morning and ate breakfast already so his stomach wasn't killing him like yesterday (Maybe that was it).

So anyway, Touya walked happily into Shizumasa's room with a tray of breakfast. Although he noticed like yesterday that Shizumasa was putting a sheet of paper under the pillow as soon as Touya announced that he was in the room. "I wonder what that paper was…" Touya thought as he moved into the room.

After Touya put the tray, onto the desk he grabbed the chair and sat right next to Shizumasa's bed. While Shizumasa picked up the cereal bowl he asked, "Do you need something?"

Touya was now confused and embarrassed. The past two days he was eager to leave, but today something was different. But different or not Touya had to think of an excuse. "Ummm… I'm bored!" Touya said.

Shizumasa looked at Touya for a while, smiled, and went on to eating. Touya sighed in relief… he was saved for now. Then after five minutes of utter silence Touya asked, "Ummm…. So what do you think of Haine-san being alone with Takanari?"

Shizumasa stopped eating and whipped his head to Touya. Shizumasa had wide eyes which made Touya wonder if he shouldn't have said anything. So Touya looked down and said, "S-sorry…"

"Why are apologizing?" Shizumasa asked.

Touya looked up surprised as Shizumasa took a bite of his breakfast. "I-I just thought that you were surprised that Haine-san went on a trip with Takanari…" Touya explained feeling embarrassed.

Shizumasa paused and then turned to look at Touya. Those eyes seem to see right through Touya so he averted his gaze to the ground. "I am surprised," Shizumasa said, "But more because you let her go with him."

Touya flickered his head up in surprise. Shizumasa had put the empty bowl of cereal onto the table and was staring directly at Touya. Touya looked to the right and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You're jealous of her, right?" Shizumasa asked, and with that comment Touya began to blush.

It was true though. Touya was jealous of Haine for being purer then he ever would be. But he mostly envied Haine because she actually touched Takanari's heart, something that Touya couldn't do after Takanari became Shizumasa's shadow. But Touya decided it was best not to tell Shizumasa that.

Shizumasa just sighed and said, "I wouldn't blame you."

Touya twitched a little but kept his eyes on the grounds and his mouth shut. Touya heard a gulping sound that signified to him that Shizumasa had swallowed his pills. So Touya began to clean up, but as Touya did so Shizumasa began to talk again. "I mean I feel kind of jealous myself," Shizumasa said, "Haine has is one of those people that people like because she seems like such an angel."

Touya began to feel something pang at his heart and it felt awful. But he kept quiet for fear that he would say something even more painful. "But I have to admit…" Shizumasa said, "I am very happy that I met her at all…"

With that Touya felt his heart fall to pieces. So he slammed his hands against the edge of the bed and exclaimed, "Will you please shut up about Haine for at least a day?!"

Shizumasa's eyes became very wide as Touya began to breath really hard. "I'm sorry, that I can't be anything like Haine-san but…!" Touya yelled but then paused.

Shizumasa's eyes remained wide as they looked into Touya's. Touya felt tears began to run down his cheek as he said softly, "But I try my best to be an angel like her… even though I know it's impossible for me…"

He stopped talking to wiped off the tears with his shirt sleeve. "Touya…" Shizumasa said as his hand softly brushed against Touya's cheek and wiped a tear.

Touya grabbed the hand and leaned his cheek into it. For some reason Touya began to calm down into a comfortable warmth. But then Shizumasa said softly, "I'm sort of disappointed in you…"

Touya was extremely shocked as the hand slid off his cheek slowly. "I-I-I'm s-sorry…." Touya said painfully as he ran out of the room with the tray.

As he ran out the room he began to cry and he heard Shizumasa call after him. But even so he ran straight to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen and as he put everything away he began to cry harder. He then went to his room to cry even more.

If there was one thing that Touya couldn't stand it was disappointing people. But it seemed to hurt even more that Shizumasa was disappointed in him. So Touya cried straight until lunch where he got out of his room to eat some lunch and drink some water.

As he was eating his lunch he met with Yashiro, who asked, "Why are your eyes all red?"

Touya just continued to eat his lunch, and Yashiro just said while grabbing a seat next to him, "I see you were crying."

After that was said everything was quiet as Touya finished off his lunch. When he was done eating Yashiro said, "You better get to getting Shizumasa some lunch too now."

Touya gulped, he really didn't want to see Shizumasa again at the moment. So he did something courageous by….asking Yashiro, "Do you think you could do it for me?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! I'M A MAID YOU RETARD! NOT A F-- BABYSITTER FOR PRINCES!" Yashiro exclaimed angrily.

"Please Yashiro I just can't see him right now!" Touya begged, "I'll pay you twenty dollars!"

Yashiro sighed and said calmly, "Make it fifty."

"What?! No way!" Touya exclaimed at the ridicules price.

"Twenty!" Touya argued.

"Forty!" Yashiro retorted.

"Twenty!!" Touya yelled.

"Thirty!!" Yashiro exclaimed.

"Twenty!!" Touya yelled. He realized that Yashiro was lowering the price by tens and prepared for her to say twenty.

"Sixty!" Yashiro exclaimed.

"Deal!" Touya yelled. But then he realized that the price went up by a lot… so he exclaimed, "Wait a minute!"

"Too late pay up!" Yashiro said extending her hand.

Touya angrily reached for his wallet in his pocket, and gave her the sixty dollars. Yashiro just stuffed the sixty dollars into her pocket and went to work making lunch. "Wait, Shizumasa's pills are in…" Touya began to say.

But Yashiro cut him off by saying, "I know where it is."

Touya felt a little surprised that she did, but then he recalled that she seemed to know more about this mansion then Touya did ever since she first came here. Touya began to wonder how she knew all of this, but she left with a tray of food before he could ask.

He then decided to take a trip to the mansions green house during this free time to clear his head. When he got to the green house he realized that Kiriaki was water the plants and he decided to go talk to him. "Hey Kiriaki-san!" Touya said as he walked up to him.

Kiriaki turned around and said, "Hey Touya-san." Kiriaki looked behind Touya and asked, "Um… Is Yashiro with you?"

Touya shook his head and asked, "So what's the relationship between you two?"

Kiriaki turned red, looked back at the hose, and said, "Well, she used to work here awhile ago and I had a crush on her. The end." "Wait a second! Yashiro couldn't have worked here," Touya said shocked, "I never met her until she became a maid here recently!"

Kiriaki began to walk and sprayed water onto the other plants. Touya quickly walked after him, and Kiriaki said, "Yashiro was a secretary for the Toga family before we adopted you as a servant.""Really?" Touya asked in disbelief, "How the heck old is she?"

"Um….thirty-six or something," Kiriaki said.

"Then why did she quit?" Touya asked.

"Well she was best friends with the Toga twin's mother," Kiriaki said, "And when she died Yashiro said that being here made her remember their mother and it hurt her. So she went off and left here and didn't come back until just now."

Touya was silent, he didn't know anything about Yashiro, and he still considered himself her friend. "How did you feel when she left?" Touya asked.

"I felt… sad, upset,…" Kiriaki said, "and mainly disappointed in her…"

Touya then remembered that Shizumasa had he was disappointed in him and something heavy grabbed onto his heart. So he asked, "Why w-were you disappointed?"

"She just gave up just because the twins reminded her so much of their mother. She didn't even stay a day after their mother's funeral," Kiriaki said.

Touya gulped, he had made Yashiro serve Shizumasa food, and hurt her probably. He began to feel bad so he asked, "Uh… can I help you water the plants?"

"Get the pitcher over there, I'll fill it, and then you start watering," Kiriaki said pointing at the pitcher next to the wall.

So Touya set to work to watering the green house plants. The only problem was that the green house was huge and it took until dinner to water all of the plants. So Touya was exhausted, hungry, and dirty after the watering was done. He decided to take a bath and then eat some dinner.

But as he headed to his room to get clothes to take a bath, Yashiro all of a sudden past by. Before Touya knew what happened Yashiro grabbed Touya and hooped him over her shoulder like a sack. "Yashiro, why are you so strong?!" Touya asked while trying to struggle loose.

"Who do you think trained with Kiriaki on how to be a bodyguard?" Yashiro said sounding irritated, "Now stop struggling!"

With that Touya stopped struggling immediately for fear that Yashiro would hurt him. "Yashiro, why did you train to be a bodyguard?" Touya asked.

Yashiro was quiet for a second as she walked. But then she said, "I wanted to protect my best friend and I thought it would be fun."

Touya then asked, "Was your best friend Shizumasa's and Takanari's mother?"

Yashiro stopped walking and asked, "How did you know about me and Shouka?!"

Touya couldn't see her face but the sound of her voice told him she was really angry. "Uh… Kiriaki t-told me!" Touya answered scared.

Yashiro was silent again as she began to walk again. "I see…" Yashiro said when Touya thought she wasn't going say anything anymore.

"Did he tell you how much of a coward I was after she died?" Yashiro muttered.

That had taken Touya surprised, she had never said anything bad about herself since he met her. "No, but he said that he was disappointed in you," Touya said softly and sympathetically.

"Why does he think I came back?!" Yashiro retorted.

Touya then realized that Yashiro had come back to prove herself to Kiriaki that she was brave enough to come back to the mansion no matter how much it hurt her. But Touya chose to stop talking so as not to hurt her, and Yashiro seemed to have done the same. Although when they reached the bathroom Yashiro said, "Okay, there's clothes in the bathroom so go take a bath now."

Yashiro gently set Touya down, he got into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him. He took off his clothes and began to take a bath. But as he washed himself, Touya couldn't help but think about Yashiro and Kiriaki and if they really still liked each other. (Author's note to Touya: Of course they do!!)

Then he was done taking a bath after fifteen minutes, so Touya got out of the shower and dried himself with the towel on the hanger. After drying himself Touya turned and saw some clothes on a hanger. The only problem was that outfit contained a long satin white sleeping gown for girl and underpants for guys. Touya couldn't help but exclaim, "What's up with this?!"

"Just wear and I'll except payment for it," Yashiro's voice said from behind the bathroom door.

"Payment for what?" Touya exclaimed.

"You were planning to have me deliver dinner to Shizumasa, right?" Yashiro's voice asked.

Touya bit his bottom lip, it was true that he was going to ask her that. After a couple seconds of silence Yashiro's voice said, "Then put it on and I'll do so!"

Touya sighed, it was least and most he was willing to do for her. Since he did force her to deliver food to someone that reminded her of her late friend, also Touya realized he sort of liked wearing dresses ever since the outfit incident. So he put the gown and underpants on, which was covered by the gown, and got out of the bathroom.

When he got out of the bathroom Touya had something cover his eyes, and was hoisted over someone's shoulder. Touya began to panic until Yashiro's voice came up and said, "Relax princess, I got a surprise for you!"

"I'm a boy, Yashiro!" Touya retorted.

"Not in this gown you are!" Yashiro laughed.

Touya felt Yashiro (obviously) began to walk and carry him off somewhere. "If this was a movie I would be the princess or prince, and Yashiro would be the punk unicorn," Touya thought as Yashiro carried him off to god knows where.

All of a sudden Yashiro stopped and Touya heard a door open. Then Yashiro began to walk again and Touya was placed on what felt like a bed. As Touya stayed seated on the bed blindfolded he heard two people whispering to each other, but he couldn't make out what the voices were whispering.

After the whispers Touya heard the bed creak and felt weight press onto the bed side in front of him. Touya felt what felt like two arms brushed against both his cheeks, and the blindfold getting untied. When the blindfold came off Touya saw Shizumasa's face right in front of his. "Shizumasa!" Touya exclaimed in surprise as he fell back into the bed.

Touya stayed laying down on the bed with a pillow supporting his head as he looked to find that he was in Shizumasa's room. Although behind Shizumasa there was a flat screen TV which wasn't there before! "Why did you bring me here?" Touya asked, not wanting to get up because the bed was really comfortable and he didn't want to face Shizumasa either.

But then Shizumasa crawled on top of Touya and looked him dead in the eyes. Touya blushing turned the other way, and much to his demise Shizumasa brushed his lips against his neck. Touya shivered as Shizumasa softly breathed onto his neck, and asked, "well why didn't you bring me lunch today?"

Touya felt Shizumasa's lips leave his neck. "I just couldn't see you after knowing that you're disappointed in me…" Touya muttered still looking the other way.

But Shizumasa's hand grabbed Touya's chin and forced Touya to look at Shizumasa in the eyes again. "Then if I'm disappointed in you work harder to make me un-disappointed in you!" Shizumasa exclaimed.

Touya's eyes widened as he remembered that Yashiro was trying to do the same thing except for Kiriaki. "If she can try to do that then I can too, right?" Touya thought gulping.

But looking into Shizumasa's eyes Touya didn't think that not trying was a idea. So Touya shoved Shizumasa off violently and exclaimed feeling embarrassed, "Okay, okay, okay! I'll try my best!"

Touya had accidentally pushed a little to hard and made Shizumasa land on the bed onto his back. Touya sat up immediately, blushed embarrassed, and began to apologize. Touya closed his eyes in embarrassment and thought, "Why do I always make things worse then they already are?!"

But Shizumasa sat up, patted Touya's head, and smiled warmly. "It's okay," Shizumasa said cheerfully, "I'm just happy that we're seeing eye to eye on this."

Touya felt his cheeks getting red so he turned the other way. Touya then asked looking at the gown he was wearing, "Did you think of this?"

Shizumasa smirked and nodded. Touya began to get angry and decided to leave before he blew a fuse. But Shizumasa grabbed Touya's wrist and said, "Hold on! I want you to stay and sleep in my room tonight!"

"What?!" Touya exclaimed confused.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, and Yashiro's voice came after it to say, "Hey, I got the food and movie!"

"Great, come on in!" Shizumasa yelled, while he pulled Touya right beside him and put his hand onto Touya's shoulder.

Yashiro came right in with a cart with a tray of food good enough for two, and there was a Blockbuster tape on the cart too. But smelling and seeing Touya realized that he was hungry and looked up at Shizumasa hungrily. "The foods for the both of us to eat while we watch the movie Prom Night," Shizumasa replied happily.

"P-P-Prom Night?!" Touya asked horrified.

Touya heard about the movie and it gave him shivers thinking about it like any horror movie. Shizumasa hand gave Touya's shoulder a soft squeeze and he also gave Touya a reassuring smile. "Come on, I'll be right here watching it here with you!" Shizumasa added.

"I'll explain later why that didn't make me feel better," Touya lied, as he grabbed some food form the cart.

In truth, Touya was really happy that Shizumasa was going to be here with him. But saying that could mean a very sudden and humiliating death. So he just leaned his head onto Shizumasa's shoulder and began to eat (somehow). Shizumasa leaned his head on top of Touya's as the movie began playing.

The beginning wasn't so bad, since scary things didn't get started then. So Touya was able to finish his food before things got gory in the movie. As soon as things did get creepy in the movie Touya hugged Shizumasa and closed his eyes in fear. Shizumasa softly hugged Touya back, which was almost creepier then the scene in the movie. But at the same time it was comforting and loving.

Touya uneasily looked up at Shizumasa, and Shizumasa smiled reassuringly again. Then for some reason Touya relaxed and was able to watch the really scary parts of the movie by being held by Shizumasa. It confused him why but he still felt comfortable.

After a couple hours the movie was finally over and it was pretty late as Yashiro put what remained of Shizumasa's and Touya's dinner away. Touya was still in Shizumasa's arms, which he didn't mind until Yashiro asked, "So are you two going to have some _real_ fun tonight?"

Touya quickly pushed Shizumasa away, blushed, and shook his head insanely. Yashiro laughed as she left and closed the room door behind her. Touya then realized that he felt really tired and leaned onto Shizumasa's shoulder for support. Touya forgot about everything even the fact that it was Shizumasa's shoulder he was leaning on. But then Shizumasa's hand grabbed the back of Touya's head softly, brought it close to his face, and kissed Touya's head softly.

Touya realized that there was a comforting and atmosphere all of a sudden. "You look tired," Shizumasa said, "Better put you to bed."

Shizumasa turned around and Touya tried to sit up straight but was wobbling tiredly. Shizumasa of a sudden tugged Touya by the arm to the rear of the bed, and laid him down onto a soft pillow. Shizumasa then laid himself beside Touya and pulled the covers over both of them.

Touya felt so comfortable as he began to be taken by sleep. As Touya shut his eyes he felt something soft press onto his lips like someone was kissing him. Even though he was being taken by sleep whatever was on his lips made him feel like he was in heaven, and kissed back. Then he completely fell asleep and whatever was on his lips left them. But the heavenly feeling didn't leave Touya's mind or body.

_**The end of Chapter 3**_

Author Note: Dang! This chapter was harder then I thought, but I think I like this one the best! Oh, and for those of you with dirty minds: No, Shizumasa didn't take advantage of Touya while he was sleeping! Shizumasa just _**kissed**_ him! (Wait, this isn't helping me!) Also I haven't seen any scary movies before (nor do I plan to) so I chose Prom Night because it hasn't come out yet. That aside sorry for making you viewers wait so long and for the next chapter I think the you might have to wait two weeks or something for it. But I don't know, my schedule is pretty bumpy since the person who makes it doesn't tell me in advanced. Anyhow thanks for reading and I'm begging you to… _**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Seven Days and I'm In Love**__Genre: Romance/I might try to add some comedy to create a fun atmosphere _

_Rated: T (for safety)_

_Pairings: Touya x Shizumasa, Takanari x Haine, Touya x Takanari, and probably more_

_Warning: Spoilers, yaoi, and shonen-ai_

_Author's note: My grammar isn't that great, so try not to flame it about it too much_

_Chapter 4_

The next morning Touya woke up in a nice king sized bed, instead of his small regular sized bed. He had no idea who's room he was in at the moment, but then again he was too tired to really care. He looked at the clock on the desk beside the bed and saw that it was only eight-thirty a.m. "I'll just sleep for ten more minutes or maybe more…" Touya thought as he turned the other way.

Although when he turned the other way his face faced Shizumasa's face. Shizumasa was sleeping right beside Touya and that made Touya realize that there were arms wrapped around him. Then from the look of it they belonged to Shizumasa! Touya placed his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream and wake Shizumasa up.

Then Touya remembered yesterday night. So he tried to get up as he slowly, and softly tried to removed Shizumasa's arms from his waist. But the arms all of a sudden squeezed Touya tighter as they pulled him into the embrace with Shizumasa. Of course he began blushing madly as Shizumasa said lovingly, "Good morning."

Touya pushed Shizumasa away and tried to sit up immediately. But Shizumasa quickly grabbed Touya's hand, dragged Touya back down to the bed, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Touya blushed wildly as he pushed Shizumasa away and landed on his bottom. "I thought I told you not to do that!" Touya exclaimed.

"Why? You let me kiss you on the lips last night, remember?" Shizumasa asked as he sat up lazily.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT!!" Touya exclaimed angrily, not knowing what Shizumasa was talking about at all.

"Oh… I see…" Shizumasa muttered sounding disappointed.

Touya sighed while he tried not to think about Shizumasa kissing him. "But you still look good in that sleeping gown!" Shizumasa said cheerful.

Touya looked at what he was wearing, realized that he was still wearing the gown, and sat up immediately. Touya felt extremely embarrassed and really wanted to change the subject. So he said, "Uh… I'll go get you some breakfast now!"

"Why don't we eat together in my room instead?" Shizumasa asked.

"How do I do that?" Touya asked irritated.

"Easy, bring two trays of food instead of one," Shizumasa replied as he shrugged, "You can even take off the gown while you're at it."

Touya groaned but left to get the food prepared for the both of them. After fifteen minutes Touya used the cart that Yashiro had used to carry the two trays of food to Shizumasa's room. The strange thing was that Touya could have changed into guy clothing but he chose to stay in the girls gown, because he kind of found it comfortable to move in (A.K.A. He likes wearing it). So he went into the room wearing the gown again, which seemed to have made Shizumasa really happy because he had a big grin on when Touya came in. Also as soon as Touya got into the room, Shizumasa said cheerfully, "Aw, you look like a cute little cross dressing angel!"

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?" Touya asked irritated, as he rolled the cart in.

"Depends on your point of view," Shizumasa laughed.

Touya stopped the cart at the edge of the bed so that Shizumasa could grab his try of food. Touya was going to grab a chair and eat beside Shizumasa bed. But Shizumasa said while patting an empty spot on the bed, "Sit right here next to me and eat."

Touya was going to protest but Shizumasa gave him a look that said, 'I won't take no as an answer!" So Touya obediently sat down on the spot that Shizumasa directed him to sit. Shizumasa and Touya both grabbed their bowls, started eating, and said _**NOTHING **_for at least a long time.

So after they both finished their food, Touya muttered, "I wonder how everyone else doing at beach…"

"Easy to say," Shizumasa said, "Maguri is doing god knows what, Maora being random, Haine flirting cutely, and Takanari being me."

Touya found himself laughing at that comment, it was nice. Shizumasa laughed too as he grabbed Touya by the waist. Touya then stopped laughing and began blushing as Shizumasa pulled Touya close to him. "Too bad, their gone cause they'll miss the cherry blossoms that will be blooming today," Shizumasa said happily.

"Oh yeah, I heard they were going to be beautiful this year," Touya said as he pushed away from Shizumasa and got off the bed to clean up the trays and that stuff.

"Okay, then how about we all go to the Tanaka park to look at the cherry blossoms?" Shizumasa asked as Touya put the dishes onto the cart.

Touya stopped and asked excitedly, "Sure, when?"

"How about after lunch today?" Shizumasa said.

Then all of a sudden Yashiro's voice said, "Uh… no, how about at three o' clock?"

Touya turned around and saw that Yashiro was standing outside the door. "What why?" Shizumasa and Touya asked in unison, sounding extremely whiny.

"Because I just got a call from Senri-san saying not to let Shizumasa be exposed to the sun between the time of nine am and three o'clock pm!" Yashiro retorted while giving them a death glare.

Touya and Shizumasa were both quiet as Yashiro left from their line of vision. "Just great," Touya mumbled as he started to roll the cart away, "Now what am I supposed to do till then?"

"I can toy with you till then…" Touya heard Shizumasa mumble before he went out the door. But instead of saying something Touya left out the door of the room.

Hours then passed boringly until it was finally lunch and Touya had to go to the kitchen to get food ready for himself then Shizumasa. But as he was doing someone tapped his shoulder. Touya turned around to find that it was Yashiro who did so. "I'll take care of the food you go to this room for me," Yashiro said as she handed Touya a piece of paper which.

The piece of paper appeared to have directions on it to which room to go to. So Touya went right ahead and went to the room that the map directed him to. Touya knew that the map was probably from Shizumasa and was glad he had already changed back to regular guy clothing an hour ago. The room was pretty far from the kitchen by a lot. So when Touya got to the room he felt his legs aching. Then when he regained his energy he opened the door on his right.

When he opened it he saw Shizumasa inside, sitting on the floor with a box beside him. Shizumasa turned right around and said, "Come on in Touya."

Touya did so and saw that the room was really big, empty, and had two windows. Shizumasa was right in the middle of it so Touya walked there. Shizumasa patted the side beside him, which signified to Touya to sit there. So he did so, and asked when seated, "What are you doing?"

"Why don't we make a train track inside this room that will go all around?" Shizumasa asked seeming to have ignored the question.

Touya surprised, asked, "Why?"

"You like train sets don't you?" Shizumasa asked, and when Touya nodded Shizumasa said, "Then lets build one that will make a train travel around this room fully and randomly?"

Touya looked around and saw that the room was very big and that doing what Shizumasa said was a pretty high feat. But Touya did love putting train sets together and agreed to it. Then Shizumasa took the train tracks out of the box and they began to build the train track.

So the rest of the three hours went by really well. Touya had a lot fun putting the tracks into place with Shizumasa, Yashiro even brought some food for them to eat while doing so. She left them to do there thing and that was great too. Although Touya did notice that Shizumasa's hand brushed against his very often, that it seemed weird even though Shizumasa said it was on accident. But that aside he had fun and they had finishing the track within the three hours. Now the room was covered with tracks and had an empty spot in the middle where Shizumasa and Touya sat watching the train go around.

Touya happily watched the train go around happily, until Shizumasa grab his head and kissed it. Touya of course pushed him away, but then Shizumasa's hands gripped his waist tightly, and pulled him to his lap. Touya felt embarrassed and tried to get out of the embrace but it was futile. "What are you doing?!" Touya whined as Shizumasa's lips softly brushed against his ear seductively.

"Why don't we do something naughty while that Yashiro isn't here?" Shizumasa asked seductively into Touya's ear.

"What are you kidding about this t-," Touya began to say, but stopped.

He stopped because when you're sitting on another guys lap you can tell when their turned on or not. In this case Shizumasa was definitely turned on and people don't joke when they were that turned on! So instead Touya asked, "Wh-why? Be more straight forward!!"

Shizumasa let go of Touya and Touya pushed himself off Shizumasa's lap. He landed on his bottom, and he almost on the train track but missed by an inch. Touya was staring at Shizumasa who's expression was hidden by his bangs. Touya didn't know what to say at first. So it was silent for a second until Touya asked, "I can't understand what you're thinking… and I don't mean to pry. But… how do you feel about me?"

Shizumasa quickly hugged Touya, and Touya was too shocked to resist. Shizumasa's embrace was warm and comforting but at the same time frightening and very sudden to Touya. "I've been wanting to tell you this ever since we were six and I first met you!" Shizumasa exclaimed all of a sudden taking Touya by surprise.

Touya softly pushed Shizumasa away and looked him in the eyes, waiting to here what he wanted to say. Shizumasa gulped and said, "Touya, ever since I was little I lov-!"

But Shizumasa was interrupted by the door suddenly opening, and Yashiro exclaiming, "Hey, I think we can go see the cherry-blossoms now! Lets hurry up and go!"

Touya had already shoved away from Shizumasa as soon as he had heard the door open so he was confident that Yashiro hadn't seen or heard a thing. As Touya got up he heard Shizumasa growl angrily, but decided to ignore it and follow Yashiro out the room. "We'll meet you outside next to the car, okay Shizumasa?" Yashiro called as soon as she and Touya were out of the room.

Touya heard Shizumasa retort, "Fine!"

While heading out Touya picked up his wallet from his room just in case they needed to buy anything. When Touya and Yashiro were outside the mansion they stood beside the car and were waiting patiently for Kiriaki and Shizumasa to arrive. It took them about five minutes to come out of the house. Kiriaki greeted Yashiro first and then Touya, while Shizumasa just nodded.

Touya noticed that Shizumasa didn't look all that great and thought he was sick or something. So Touya placed his hand on Shizumasa's head and asked, "Are you feeling alright Shizumasa? We don't have to go to the Tanaka park if you aren't."

Touya realized that was a bad move because now he was staring Shizumasa in the eyes, and that was something Touya would like to avoid. But instead of breaking the gaze Touya remained the way they were, it was as if he couldn't move away even if he wanted to. All of a sudden Touya felt something like a pedal fall on his head. Shizumasa's hand picked whatever it was off Touya's head. Touya couldn't help but noticed that there were a bunch cherry blossom petals falling all over the place in the background behind Shizumasa. Then like lightning a basket was slammed against Shizumasa's head.

Shizumasa hit the ground pretty hard it seemed. Touya bended over to see if he was okay, and when that was confirmed he looked over to see who through the basket. Yashiro was sitting on top of the car as Kiriaki, whom was standing beside the car, pointed at her. Shizumasa then asked angrily, "What the heck are you doing?!"

"An eye for an eye!" Yashiro said as she stuck out her tongue, "That's for throwing it at Kiriaki!"

"And in my defense," Kiriaki said, "That wasn't my idea."

Touya sighed as he helped Shizumasa into the car. Shizumasa and Touya both sat in the back, as Kiriaki sat as driver in front, and Yashiro sat in front too. Yashiro turned to look at them, and tried to hand Shizumasa an ice pack to ease his probably throbbing head, while they were in the car. But Shizumasa smacked it away and yelled, "Can you not stand to see me happy or something?!"

"Why are you so mad, I mean…" Yashiro's voice then trailed off.

She seemed to have thought about something for a moment, and then smirked devilishly. Touya felt very confused, for he couldn't understand what was going on. So he looked at Shizumasa and then Yashiro to find out what was going on. "Well, what did I do? It's not like you're homosexual or something are you?" Yashiro asked evilly.

"What are you saying Yashiro?! Of course he's not!" Touya blurted.

He then covered his mouth fearing that Yashiro would kill him. But instead she shrugged and said, "Okay, now that that's settled lets get going to Tanaka park!"

Touya was relieved as he sunk back into his seat. Although when he looked at Shizumasa and saw how sad he looked he got tensed up again. "What's going on? Shizumasa isn't gay I know that much!" Touya thought himself.

But then he remembered the incident earlier and began to have his doubts. So he just asked Shizumasa, "Are you alright?"

Shizumasa jumped a little, turned to Touya, who gave him a worried look. "I'm fine, I'm just a little tired that's all," Shizumasa said as he patted Touya's head and smiled reassuringly.

Touya smiled back and relaxed again as he rested back against the cushion of the car. They were all talking really casually as they drove off to the park, except whenever Yashiro and Shizumasa spoke to one another there was a very bad aura that arose. So Touya was sort of relieved when they all got to the park and Yashiro and Shizumasa stopped talking all of a sudden.

When Touya looked out the window he realized it was so quiet all of a sudden. The cherry blossom trees looked beautiful as they stood with clouds of pink. Some petals even flowed with the wind so softly that Touya began to wish that Takanari was here too so he could witness their beauty. But when he glanced at Shizumasa and saw the expression he had he decided that was a little better then what Takanari would look if he saw it. Which was strange to think since the twins looked almost exactly the same!

Unfortunately the parking place was as crowed as the amount of pedals on the trees, so that was a bit of a kill joy. But after five minutes they finally found a parking spot and when they all got out of the car, Touya still had energy to spare! Touya quickly grabbed Shizumasa's hands and pulled him off, as he exclaimed happily, "Come on let's go!"

Shizumasa laughed and ran off with Touya to the Tanaka park. As soon as they got out of the parking lot they had to stop so Shizumasa could regain his breath. Then after a couple seconds Shizumasa regained his breath and Touya was ready to tug him all the way through the park. But something pulled him at the collar of his shirt and lifted him from the ground. He turned his head to see it was Yashiro, whom also picked up Shizumasa by the collar, and boy did she look pissed. "Since when was it proper for gentlemen to ditch a lovely lady?!" Yashiro asked angrily.

"There's a lovely lady here?!" Shizumasa asked/

Touya couldn't help but laugh, even when Yashiro dropped them onto the ground pretty hard. But then he stopped laughing when fire began to arise in the back ground behind Yashiro, who looked ready create a _**really**_bloody homicide! Kiriaki then quickly patted Yashiro shoulder and when Yashiro turned around to look at him the fire automatically went out. "Come on, let them have some fun," Kiriaki said, "Let's just leave it be."

"Wait does that mean you won't be following us?" Shizumasa asked sounding hopeful.

"No, he means you two won't see us," Yashiro said twiddling her finger in Shizumasa's face.

"Actually we will be leaving you alone as long as you two promise that you'll call with your cell phone if anything goes wrong," Kiriaki said as pulling Yashiro back by the collar of her shirt.

Shizumasa just shrugged and then he nodded. "So we can go now?" Touya asked excitedly.

Yashiro sighed, nodded, and moved her hand in a way to signal them to go. So as soon as the signal was given Touya grabbed Shizumasa's hand and began to drag him off. He was dragging Shizumasa off to the edge of the park where there was a cliff cut off with a gate to keep anybody from falling. Touya really wanted to see what the cherry blossoms looked like from there. So as soon as they got there Touya released Shizumasa and ran to the edge of the cliff to look over it.

The cliff was actually extremely high so Touya gripped real tightly onto the gate to keep him from feeling really scared. But the fear went away quickly when he saw all the beautiful cherry blossom trees in full bloom. It looked like a cloud of pink drifting softly with the wind.

Touya was totally mesmerized until he felt something touch his left shoulder. When he looked at his left shoulder he realized it was a hand, and when he looked to the right he saw that it was Shizumasa's. When looking at Shizumasa's face he could see that he was pretty mesmerized by the cherry blossom trees too. "There beautiful, huh?" Touya said smiling.

Shizumasa turned to look at Touya, didn't say anything at first, and smiled. "Yeah… you are…" Shizumasa said as he pulled Touya closer.

This was almost the exact same situation as when they were in the room with the train, but this time Touya didn't pull away. In fact he leaned his head onto Shizumasa's shoulder subconsciously. Then all of a sudden a voice said obnoxiously, "What a cliché thing to say!"

Shizumasa removed his hand from Touya's shoulder as they both looked behind them. Behind them it appeared that the voice came from a boy about same age as Shizumasa and Takanari, with a white shirt, black jacket, and black pants. He also had dyed blonde bangs in the front with black hair in the back. There was also a pretty girl who was standing beside him, with brown short hair, a white shirt and a purple skirt. When Touya really looked at her he realized that she had a _**really**_ a flat chest, and she looked familiar too.

The girl then asked, "Touya is that you?"

She then ran, throwing the bottle of water in her hand in the air, and embraced Touya happily. Touya then asked confused, "Who are you?"

The girl then released him and said, "Remember from the orphanage? I was your best friend there years ago!"

Touya thought hard but only remembered that his best friend was a boy named Yoshitaka. "It's me Yoshitaka! I'm a boy!" the girl… I mean boy said.

"Yoshitaka?!" Touya asked in disbelief.

He didn't believe it at first but when he looked into the girls brown eyes he realized it was a boy and was Yoshitaka. "Wow, Yoshitaka you're so cute now!" Touya said.

Then there a was an 'ahem' from the guy Yoshitaka was with. "Oh yeah, and this is the guy who's family who adopted me," Yoshitaka said pointed to the boy.

When Touya really looked at the boy he turned out to be very handsome, except he kind of a gangster look on him too. "Well, if it isn't Sanosuke Uchiha," Shizumasa said all of a sudden.

Touya had almost forgot all about Shizumasa, but then when he heard the Uchiha name shock took over him and his jaw dropped. The Uchiha family was actually richer than the Toga family by a dollar. "Yeah, hello to you too Shizumasa," Sanosuke said, "Now where's Takanari?"

Touya's jaw dropped down even farther because not many people knew that the toga family had twins. "He's not here," Shizumasa said while a strange and evil aura grew.

All of a sudden Sanosuke began skimming Touya up and down. Then he said pointing at Touya, "And who's this cutie?"

Shizumasa glared at him and said, "He's my servant Touya, we adopted him before you could remember?"

Sanosuke smirked as he tipped Touya's chin up making him look at his face. "Yeah, I remember no…" Sanosuke said seductively, "how could I forget something so pathetic and cute?"

"'Pathetic'?" Touya thought hurt.

Sanosuke softly shifted his hand across Touya's cheek and said seductively, "You must be tired of taking care of stupid twins, you poor thing…"

Touya felt himself starting to get mad and ready to slap the lights out of Sanosuke. "How dare he call Takanari stupid!" Touya thought angrily.

Although just as Touya was ready to hit Sanosuke, water got splashed into his face instead of Touya's fist. Touya looked and saw that the water thrown at Sanosuke's face by Shizumasa. The bottle from which the water came from that was in Shizumasa's hand was the same one that Yoshitaka had thrown away. "Touya's not a poor thing, and don't ever call my brother and I stupid!" Shizumasa yelled giving Sanosuke a death glare. "Sanosuke-sama!" Yoshitaka shrieked as he ran over to aid him.

Yoshitaka used the jacket that Sanosuke had to dry him, and when he was dry Yoshitaka kept the wet jacket in his arms. "Thanks… Yoshitaka…" Sanosuke said in a soft voice.

"Y-you're very welcome… Sanosuke-sama…" Yoshitaka mumbled shyly.

There was a sudden warm aura that took over the bad between those two. So Shizumasa grabbed Touya by the arm and tugged him to a telescope at the edge of the cliff. Touya knew that Shizumasa wanted to ditch Sanosuke and Yoshitaka so he let him pull him off. When they reached the telescope Touya inserted a quarter and looked through the telescope.

Touya could see a lot of things from below the cliff now, it was really pretty. Touya then took his eyes off the lens, looked at Shizumasa, and said to him, "You gotta see this it's great!"

Shizumasa was going to grab the handle of the telescope, but Sanosuke appeared out of nowhere, shoved Shizumasa away from the telescope, and looked through it. "Yeah, you're right Touya-chan! It really is beautiful!" Sanosuke exclaimed as he looked through the telescope.

Touya was going to run and aid Shizumasa, who had landed on his bottom and was sitting on the ground. But Sanosuke grabbed his waist, pulled Touya to look at him, and said, "You know Touya, if you ever get tired of taking care of the twins you can always come over to my place."

Touya just shook his head and noticed that Sanosuke's eyes were not looking at him. When he looked to see what Sanosuke was looking, he saw that Yoshitaka was aiding Shizumasa. Then when Yoshitaka glanced over at Touya and Sanosuke, Sanosuke quickly looked the other way and Yoshitaka did the same. As Touya pulled away from Sanosuke he thought, "Could it be? That this jerk Sanosuke is trying to make someone jealous?"

"I'm thirsty…" Sanosuke and Shizumasa said in unison.

They started glaring at each other, as Yoshitaka said, "uh… I'll go get some juice. What flavor do you guys want?"

Shizumasa wanted strawberry, Sanosuke apple, and Touya wanted pineapple. Before Yoshitaka went Touya volunteered to go too, and he let him. They both went off to buy the drinks leaving Sanosuke and Shizumasa at the cliff to wait. Yoshitaka and Touya walked side by side in silence. Well it was quiet until Yoshitaka said to Touya, "You've gotten very handsome… Touya…"

"Well, you're really cute now Yoshitaka," Touya complimented back.

"Don't you mean I look like a girl?" Yoshitaka asked.

"Yeah, but that's the cute thing about you," Touya said uncomfortably.

"If only Sanosuke-sama felt that way," Yoshitaka mumbled.

Touya thought for a moment and said nothing until they got to a booth to get the drinks. Yoshitaka was caring her drink and Sanosuke's drink, while Touya carried his and Shizumasa's drink. Touya decided to test an experiment, so he asked while pointing to the right, "Hey, isn't that Sanosuke-san?"

"WHAT?!" Yoshitaka asked while jumping, turn to where Touya pointed, and dropping the drinks.

She landed back on her knees and stared back blankly and a little embarrassed at the apple juice and water she got mix together. "He's so cute," Touya thought smiling and on the verge of laughing hysterically.

Touya kneeled in front of Yoshitaka and the liquid mess on the ground. "You're really in love with him huh?" Touya asked.

Yoshitaka blushed and nodded. Touya couldn't help but start laughing out loud even though he knew it was rude. "Well… well, you're in love with Shizumasa aren't you?!" Yoshitaka exclaimed.

That comment shocked Touya so much that he fell back and landed and his bottom. "N-no!" Touya yelled, "I love… somebody else!"

"Yeah, well at least that someone probably likes you!" Yoshitaka responded angrily with his Adams apples bouncing wildly under his chin.

Touya was quiet for a second and thought for a moment. It did feel somewhat strange arguing with someone you haven't seen for years, but that wasn't the problem. The problem that clouded Touya's mind was, why would someone tease other people when they can obviously see that the person that does love them gets hurt. Then it hit Touya and he thought, "Could it be that Sanosuke is trying to…"

But his thoughts were interrupted by Sanosuke's loud and obnoxious voice yelling, "Hey, how long does it take to get a couple drinks?!"

Touya and Yoshitaka both turned around, and saw Sanosuke and Shizumasa heading their way. "Wh-why did you guys come all the way here?" Yoshitaka asked quickly.

"You were taking really long and standing beside this guy was driving me insane," Shizumasa said sounding really irritated and exhausted as he and Sanosuke continued toward them.

Yoshitaka quickly got up and helped Touya up too. As soon as Sanosuke got to them he exclaimed, "What the heck happened?!"

"Yoshitaka tripped and he spilled your's and his drink," Touya answered before Yoshitaka could.

Sanosuke looked away for a second and then asked, "Are you okay, Yoshitaka?"

Yoshitaka just nodded and everything went silent. Until Sanosuke said, "I'll just get the drinks…"

Touya realized this was his chance to talk to Sanosuke in private, so he handed Shizumasa his drink while he kept his. Then he volunteered to show Sanosuke to where the booth was, and even though Shizumasa said 'no' at first until Touya gave him a wink to signify that he had a plan. Although he didn't really have one. Touya knew had to get Sanosuke alone if he could give a piece of his mind. So he quickly walked away with Sanosuke, leaving Yoshitaka alone with Shizumasa. "Forgive me, Yoshitaka! I just have to talk to this guy," Touya thought as he walked off, "and as soon as I figure out the words to say to him then everything will be alright… at least I hope so…"

After that thought was made Sanosuke and Touya were walking together quietly, until they got to the intersection to the booth and another trail. When they reached the intersection Sanosuke grabbed Touya's hand and pulled him out off the trail. Touya tried to resist as Sanosuke pulled them into the middle the middle of a bunch of cherry blossom trees. But Sanosuke pinned Touya to a tree and held tightly to both Touya's wrist making him unable to do anything to fight back. "Darn it! I didn't see this coming!" Touya thought angrily, but then thought pathetically, "But then again I think I should have expected this since…"

But Touya's thoughts were interrupted when he screamed in pain due to the fact that Sanosuke began to bite his neck. So he began to scream and curse in protest, but Sanosuke responded to the protest by pressing his lips onto Touya's, stealing Touya's first kiss. Devastated Touya turned away and broke the kiss as tears began to run down his face. "What's wrong baby? Run out of bad things to say to me?" Sanosuke whispered seductively into Touya's ear, "Don't worry after I'm done you'll only be calling for more of me."

Sanosuke lifted both of Touya's hands up, put one of Touya's hand's into his other, and held both of them tightly using one hand only this time. The other snaked down to Touya's pants and began unbutton his pants. When Sanosuke successfully unbuttoned the pants he put his hand into Touya's pants and began touching Touya's private spot. Touya began to panic knowing that Sanosuke was going to rape him then and there, no matter Touya did since he was too strong for him. "What about Yoshitaka?!" Touya yelled.

As soon as that was said Sanosuke stopped touching him and his grip on Touya's loosened. So Touya was able to snatch his hands out Sanosuke's and push him away. But unlike what Touya had expected Sanosuke fell back and looked at the ground without getting up. Touya was going to run away but then he decided that he was okay now. "What does this matter to Yoshitaka?" Sanosuke asked making Touya jump a little.

"I mean no matter what I do he doesn't care..." Sanosuke murmured, "I'm still a virgin because of Yoshitaka..."

"_**YOU'RE STILL A VIRGIN?!"**_Touya yelled in total shock. He was pretty shocked because after what Sanosuke tried to do to him earlier it seemed more likely to Touya that Sanosuke had slept around before.

Sanosuke looking up at Touya irritated, stuck a finger into his ear, and said sounding annoyed, "Yes, I'm still a virgin. I make out with other guys and touch them here and there but I haven't inserted anything of mine into anybody."

"Wait then why did you do that to me when it was pretty obvious that I didn't want to," Touya asked, "and why did you flirt with me?"

"Because you're pretty damn cute, and since you're Yoshitaka's long lost best friend, imagine how much attention I'd get from him if you told him I made out with you!" Sanosuke said bluntly as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Wait then you didn't even like me and you stole my first kiss?!" Touya asked angrily.

Sanosuke smirked, and asked, "So you want me to like you? Because I already like you and I wouldn't mind stealing your first kiss."

"No, no, no!" Touya exclaimed regretting what he had said earlier.

"Wait, what do you mean you already did? I mean we just met how could you have already liked me?" Touya asked confused after he really thought about Sanosuke had just said.

Sanosuke walked over to Touya, and Touya just walked backwards until his back hit a cherry blossom tree's trunk. Sanosuke then put his right arm beside Touya onto the Trunk and sighed. "Years ago before I met Yoshitaka at the orphanage I saw you and it was like love at first," Sanosuke said, "I was going to adopt you but the Takanari beat me to you."

Touya had a mix of feeling from flattered, to shocked, and then to insulted that a pervert like this guy liked him. "Then you're in love with me?" Touya asked as he tried to scoot away from Sanosuke.

But Sanosuke stopped him by putting his other hand on the trunk and on the opposite side of his other hand, boxing Touya up. "I don't exactly love you... I have a crush on you," Sanosuke said calmly, "I would be in love with you if it wasn't that I..."

"If it wasn't that you loved Yoshitaka?" Touya said finishing Sanosuke's sentence.

Sanosuke began to turn beet red, and looked down hiding his face with his dyed blonde bangs. Touya felt like laughing when he saw how funny Sanosuke looked when he nodded. "Then why were you flirting with me instead of him?" Touya asked.

"Because one, Yoshitaka hates me and two, if I don't have sex with somebody I love then I'm going to die a virgin," Sanosuke replied.

"So you were trying to get me to like you that way and yourself to like me that way?" Touya asked, ignoring the 'virgin' part.

Sanosuke nodded again and Touya began to think that Sanosuke wasn't actually a bad guy. Touya also began to feel sorry for him because he though that Yoshitaka had probably rejected him. So Touya said sympathetically, "Yoshitaka must have rejected you pretty violently."

But then Touya remembered the conversation he had with Yoshitaka when Yoshitaka had spilled the juice on the sidewalk, and remembered that Yoshitaka clearly felt the same way about Sanosuke. So that would mean that Sanosuke hadn't told Yoshitaka how he felt about him yet and neither of them knew how they felt the same way about each other due to their pig-headedness. "No, I haven't told him yet..." Sanosuke said, "But after all the things I've done to make him jealous, I already know he's jealous."

"But I'll continue to try to make him jealous until he gives himself to me..." Sanosuke continued calmly.

Touya thought for a moment and said exactly what he thought to Sanosuke which was, "Actually that is a terrible plan."

An invisible seemed to have stabbed Sanosuke after that comment. "I mean how can you say that he doesn't feel the same if you haven't even asked him?" Touya said, "And if you try to make the one you love jealous by hitting on another all you're really doing into thinking that you have zero interest in them. So what good have you done when that person officially hates you?"

Touya's thoughts then wondered to Takanari and Haine together and felt a little hurt. So he tried to focus back onto Sanosuke , but Sanosuke was really quiet for a while so Touya said, "Also I think you're a super cool guy and I would happily go out with you."

"Really? That's sweet of you..." Sanosuke said, "You know I feel as if I should have adopted you, but then I wouldn't have met Yoshitaka."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say..." Touya said, but was interrupted when Sanosuke kissed him.

The kiss felt really gross to Touya because one, it was the second kiss that was stolen and two, all Touya's kisses belonged to Takanari. So he softly pushed Sanosuke and was going to say, "Sorry I can't." But before he could say that he heard a small hiccup sound as if someone was crying. When he looked behind Sanosuke he saw that Shizumasa and Yoshitaka, whom had tears down his face, was staring at them quietly. "Sorry, are we interrupting?" Shizumasa asked sounding angry.

"H-how much did you two hear?" Touya asked shocked and really embarrassed.

"Ever since you said 'Also I think you're a super cool guy and I would happily go out with you'," Shizumasa retorted.

Touya then realized how that sounded the way that Touya and Sanosuke were talking after that comment sounded as if they actually were officially dating. So he pushed Sanosuke away, and then he realized that was a bad move because now Shizumasa and Yoshitaka could obviously see the bite mark that Sanosuke made and his unbuttoned pants. Yoshitaka quickly ran away, Shizumasa walked over to Sanosuke, and punched him. But instead of fighting back at Shizumasa Sanosuke ran after Yoshitaka and called after him too.

Shizumasa just stood there and said nothing as Touya buttoned back up his pants. Touya felt a really embarrassed and scared as Shizumasa just stood there. Shizumasa then turned the other way and muttered, "We should head back home now..."

Touya then said, "You know we're not dating or anything, and the reason I have the bite mark on my neck and my pants were unbuttoned was because Sanosuke-san came onto me earlier!"

Shizumasa was still facing the other way, so Touya continued to explain what had happened. "And he's really in love with Yoshitaka and was just using me to make him jealous, so there's nothing between us!"

Shizumasa remained silent for a couple seconds and then said, "Then why didn't you resist more when he kissed you right in front of me?"

Touya then swallowed, because he didn't really have an answer for that. "Forget it, and let's just go home," Shizumasa said, "I'm sick of this place."

Something really stabbed at Touya's heart when Shizumasa said that because it sounded more like he sick of Touya not the park. So Shizumasa pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yashiro. Touya and Shizumasa stayed quiet as they walked toward the parking lot, and even when they Yashiro and Kiriaki drove them back to the mansion. Yashiro was usually chatty but Touya guessed that since Shizumasa and he were so quiet it was the best if she the same throughout the trip back to the mansion; and Touya was very grateful to her. Then when they arrived at the mansion, and everyone was out of the car, Touya decided to ask Shizumasa as they walked into the mansion, "What do you want to eat for dinner later?"

"I want Yashiro to bring food for me later so don't bother," Shizumasa responded coldly, and Touya knew that actually meant that Shizumasa didn't want Touya around.

But Touya decided to follow Shizumasa to his room, and as he did so he felt like a stalker. But it hurt him to have Shizumasa reject him like that, and he wanted a chance to make it up to him. Although it was hard to get the chance to make up to Shizumasa since he wouldn't look back at Touya nor would he speak to him. Then when they reached Shizumasa's room and went inside the room, Shizumasa said cruelly without turning around, "Touya, leave me alone."

Touya heart felt as if it broke in two, and subconsciously Touya hugged Shizumasa from behind. "I can't, it hurts so much to have you mad at me like this!" Touya cried, "I'm sorry for earlier!"

Shizumasa wiggled out the violently and pushed away Touya just as violently, therefore making Touya fall down on his bottom. When Touya looked up he saw Shizumasa looking down at him in shock or something that Touya didn't know. "I'm so sorry..." Touya said as tears softly rolled off his cheeks.

All of a sudden Shizumasa bent down and hugged Touya tightly. Touya didn't do anything at first but then he hugged Shizumasa back and the pain in his heart was replaced with warmth. "I'm sorry Touya..." Shizumasa said, "I just... when I saw you with that asshole Sanosuke I felt so jealous and when I saw you looking as if you were raped or something I got mad at myself..."

Touya was shocked by Shizumasa's words but at the same time he was really touched. "It's okay, Shizumasa..." Touya said softly, "Besides it would have been okay if Sanosuke raped me because I would have beat him up right after."

Shizumasa yanked Touya away, held his shoulder's tightly, and forced Touya to stare at him. Shizumasa then yelled, "NO, IT WOULD NOT BE OKAY! BECAUSE YOU'RE MINE!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THIS TIME?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOUR?!" Touya asked confused.

"I mean that Touya... I love you!" Shizumasa said, "Ever since I was little.. you're the only person in my heart!"

Touya was totally traumatized by what Shizumasa had said. "He loves me?" Touya thought shocked, "No way, he must be confused with his feelings with Haine and me!"

Before Touya could say what was on his mind Shizumasa's lips covered Touya's. At first Touya was traumatized for a couple seconds, then he moved his head backwards, breaking the kiss, and yelled, "Shizumasa what are you-!"

But then Shizumasa kissed him again, but this time Shizumasa's tongue snuck into Touya's mouth since it was open. Touya began to try to struggle out of the kiss as Shizumasa's tongue explored Touya's mouth. It took 30 seconds for Touya to break the kiss and push Shizumasa away violently. The push though was so violently that Touya fell back on his behind. Touya was try to regain his breath as he turned bright red and looked at the ground. After that he touched his lips and thought, "What the hell was that?!"

Then he felt two hands press against his shoulders, therefore pushing him to the ground. Shizumasa was on top of Touya and was pinning him down by the shoulders. "What do I have to do to make you mine?" Shizumasa asked, "Do I have to take you myself or something?!"

Touya was so scared that he had no idea what he should do. Then was a knock at the door, and Yashiro's voice came up and said, "Shizumasa, I don't want to cook for you, so I'm ordering Chinese later, okay?"

Touya was going to call Yashiro for help but one of Shizumasa's hands covered Touya's mouth, keeping him from screaming. Shizumasa then responded, "Okay, that's sounds great, now will you leave I'm changing right now."

"Okay, fine." Yashiro said and then her foot steps faded off right after that comment was made.

Touya then quickly bit the hand that was covering his mouth. Shizumasa threw both of his hands back in pain, and then Touya kicked Shizumasa off. Shizumasa slammed to the ground as Touya took a run for it out the door. Touya heard Shizumasa call his name as he ran off into the hallway, but he didn't listen.

He ran aimlessly into his room and slammed the door behind him. Touya turned around and let his back slide down the door. He was breathing hard and his mind was spinning so fast he couldn't stand nor think straight. When Touya mind became a little clearer Touya thought, "What's going on?!"

But when Touya rethought his question he knew he the answer pretty well already. Shizumasa kissed him and he didn't understand why… it couldn't have been that he actually loved him! Touya would never believe that! Unless… it was true…

_**The end of chapter 4**_

_Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG! I can't promise that the next chapter won't come late but I'll do the best I can to update soon. Other then that I felt as if this chapter was hard to type and too dramatic. Sanosuke and Yoshitaka were two characters that gave me the most problems, other then making them up their personalities are sort of random. But I love Yoshitaka anyway (Sanosuke's a pervert). Also I think I made some grammar mistakes since my grammar is still not my best subject. Please feel free to point out the errors but please be nice about it, because I'm kind of soft... That aside I hope you liked this chapter and please review! _


End file.
